Right before your eyes
by moomoomarie
Summary: It's Harry, Ron and Hermione's 5th year at Hogwarts... Somebody is trying to get Ron's attention... please R
1. Fleur Delacour

NB : Old babbling... I don't own any of the characters of the Harry Potter book. The only character I own is Sabrina Morgan (cos she's myself with another name *lol* and I guess I own myself *lol*)

**Chapter One - Fleur Delacour**

Harry had never been that happy to meet Ron and Hermione on Diagon Alley. He had had a very bad summer with the Dursleys. "Harry!" Hermione ran and gave a big hug to Harry. Ron arrived after, walking slowly.

"Hey! Harry!  
-Hi Ron! How are you?  
-Well, I'm fine… and you?  
-Oh… let's not talk about it! The Dursleys were worse than ever!"

They sat at a table outside. Hermione went to buy three ice cream cones.

"Ron? What's the problem?  
-I…  
-Ron is just angry because… of a conversation we had… interrupted Hermione.  
-What were you talking about?  
-It's not important!" said Ron.

Definitely, those two would never be able to agree on something.

"So? Any news? I feel like I've been away from the magical world for so long…  
-Well, I've had some… news about Hogwarts, said Hermione even if Ron was doing a very angry face.  
-What's the problem? -There's no problem… It's just that… Ron doesn't want to admit this news makes him happy…" said Hermione with a strange smile, like she was trying to tease Ron.

Harry was in a hurry to know what was happening but it just seemed like nobody would tell him. He turned around to watch the people on the terrace, when he saw something unusual. He looked at Hermione. "Hermione? Do you know what Fleur Delacour is doing here? With the teachers?" Hermione had a huge smile of satisfaction.

"This is what I was talking about. Fleur is going to be teacher at Hogwarts!  
-Really?! What is she going to teach?  
-But Harry! It's obvious!  
-Uh… no, not really…  
-Blimey! You never use your brain?! said Hermione with a discouraged sigh.  
-Sorry, Hermione! said sarcastically Harry. I'm sorry that I'm just an ignorant bloke!  
-That's not what I meant… replied Hermione with a sorry look. You have never realised there's a class where we'll miss a teacher?  
-Oohh… Defence Against the Dark Arts!  
-Yes! This is it! I've heard she was really good at it…"

Ron seemed to be fed up. He was sitting there, keeping is eyes on his ice cream cone. His face was so red Harry was sure he was gonna explode. Hermione was still babbling about Fleur. Harry kept looking at Ron and then realised it was gonna be the worse thing ever…

"CAN'T YOU JUST STOP!!! howled Ron.  
-Stop what? said Hermione with an innocent look.  
-Talking about Fleur!  
-But I thought you liked her!  
-See! That's what annoys me the most about you Hermione… stop thinking for others!  
-Oh… said Hermione with a false sad look.  
-I'm sorry Herm…  
-No! It's okay! I understood" replied Hermione, now with a false angry look.

She winked at Harry and left the table. A minute after, Fleur Delacour came at their table.

"Ronald? Hermione told me dat you wanted to talk to me?  
-Uh… me? no… I…  
-What is ze problem Ronald?  
-Uh… no, nothing!  
-D'accord…" and she left.

Hermione was back 30 seconds after with an annoying "I'm so proud of myself" smile. She sat next to Ron, came closer and whispered in his ear : "Now, tell me you don't like her…" She laughed, finished her ice cream cone and got up.

"So, who's coming? We've got plenty of things to buy!  
-Oh, I'm coming" said Harry.

Ron was still sitting, always keeping is eyes on his ice cream cone like it was the most interesting thing around.

"Ron? asked Hermione.  
-I'm coming… only if you promise you'll stop talking about all this, answered Ron with his face more red than ever and a very angry voice.  
-It's okay, I promise" giggled Hermione.


	2. Diagon Alley

NB : Again old babbling... I don't own any of the characters of the Harry Potter book. The only character I own is Sabrina Morgan (cos she's myself with another name *lol* and I guess I own myself *lol*)

**Chapter Two - Diagon Alley**

Harry had bought everything he needed. Ron and Hermione too.

"Um… can we go to the broom shop?  
-Yeah sure!" said Hermione.

She seemed to be more and more interested by Quidditch. Ron seemed happy that she had change her subject of conversation. She was now talking about brooms and other things that were relied to Quidditch.

They entered in the shop. In the door, they met a girl. The guys entered and let Hermione talking with the girl. It seemed they had a lot of things to talk about.

After she finished talking, she found the guys swooning over the latest broom.

"Hermione? Who was that girl you were talking to? asked Ron.  
-Harry might know…  
-Yeah! She's a Ravenclaw chaser… this girl is the best chaser I've ever seen! With her in Gryffindor, we would surely win every single Quidditch match!  
-A girl… Ron rolled his eyes.  
-Yeah! A girl! And I'm really proud she's good! Hermione looked really angry. If you want to know, Mr Weasley, she's my friend since we're little girls and you're not gonna insult her in front of me!  
-I'm sorry…  
-Yeah, you should be really sorry… This girl always have problems… like… she's really shy… And I'd be pleased if you wouldn't tease her… that might kill her…"

Hermione looked really concerned. She looked like a really study-centered girl, but when it was about friends, she would let away everything else. She was the most loyal girl Harry had ever seen.

They went out of the shop. And… what a surprise…

"Malefoy?  
-Hey! Scarhead! Ready for a new year? Bet lot of people won't be there cause they're too scared about You-Know-Who coming back!  
-I wished you would've done the same thing! said Ron.  
-Weasel? (he had a nasty grin) So… looks like your parents got some money and finally managed to buy you new things… but still… for muggle clothes, Weasel… you've got no taste!"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed, as it was the best thing they knew how to do. Somebody talked behind Draco. "Hey! Malefoy! The amazing bouncing ferret! Leave him alone!" Draco turned around. There was a girl with medium long blond hair. She looked really angry. It was like her blue eyes were throwing lightnings.

"Oooh! Lookie! What do we got here? (he looked at her clothes) Sexy muggle clothes… only a mudblood knows how to dress like a real muggle… You're a mudblood, aren't you. (he had an evil laugh) Oh! Now I remember! Aren't you Moaning Myrtle's only friend? Yeah… think I remember it… you're the one who always hide in the girls restroom! (he shouted) Hey look! She can talk! She actually managed to talk without forgetting words! (he had another evil laugh) So? You're defending Weasel now? Wooo! Seems like we've got a new couple now!  
-It's not true! I don't even know this girl, said Ron.  
-Oh? Really? Anyway, you better watch your self little dumb mudblood… nobody talks to Draco Malefoy like this…"

Draco didn't have the time to add anything. He was knocked down on the floor.

"Hermione! Why the heck did you punch him? asked the blond girl.  
-Because he was nasty to you!"

Hermione helped Draco getting up and punched him another time. "And that was because you called her mudblood three times." They left Malefoy there and continued on Diagon Alley.

"Hermione! I still can't believe you punched him!  
-Calm down Sab… it's not the first time it happens… I hope he learned that he can't insult my friends like that."

They stopped walking.

"I've got to go, my parents are waiting for me somewhere…  
-Hey! But I didn't even introduced you my friends… It's a shame we don't talk to each other more often Sab…  
-Yes but… you know… we're not in the same house…  
-Yeah… anyway… Sabrina, here's Ron. Ron, here's Sabrina."

Sabrina shook Ron's hand. He didn't seem to care at all.

"And Sabrina, here's Harry. Harry, here's Sabrina.  
-Yeah I know… Harry Potter…  
-(he rolled his eyes) Just call me Harry, okay?  
-Oh! I didn't want to seem rude! -No no, it's okay! I'm getting use to it…"

All that time, they were talking and standing there… still shaking their hands.

"Hope the Quidditch season won't be cancelled because of… you know… the recent events… said Sabrina.  
-I hope too! You're a really good chaser you know!  
-Oh… thank… thank you…"

Sabrina blushed… and still they were shaking their hands. Hermione laughed. "Do you realised you two have been shaking hands all that time?" Everybody laughed. Sabrina said goodbye and went away. Harry couldn't believe it… all this time, this girl was in Hogwarts and he hadn't notice her… Obviously, he was still in love with Cho. But it was like he was discovering that there was other girls around… other pretty girls around… 


End file.
